Joshua Garza
Joshua “Josh” Garza is a Mexican-American professional wrestler and professional wrestling promoter. He is currently signed to Ultimate Impact Wrestling. He serves with Jesse Alvarez as the majority co-owner of professional wrestling promotion Apex Caliber Wrestling, where he is also the general manager of RAMPAGE and APEX Underground. Background * Series: None (Original Character) * Species: Human * Age: 22 * Height: 5’8” * Weight: 162 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) UIW (Formerly) OCWF, DFW, UWE, PCUW * Debut: April 5, 2013 a promoter 2017 a wrestler * Status: Active * Billed from: San Antonio, Texas * Allies: Jesse Alvarez (best friend), Ruby Shadows (crush), Sarah Watkins * Rivals: None * Twitter: @Enigmatic_Garza Appearance Early Life On March 31, 1994, Garza was born and raised in San Antonio, Texas. He is the first born in his family. Garza was inspired to become a professional wrestler at the age of five when he witnessed a match from The Hardy Boyz and Lita and his dream grew to become an extreme wrestler by the time he became exploited to Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) in 2005 by its relaunch and documentary. Professional wrestling career Original Character Wrestling Federation (2015–2018) Garza signed with OCWF in late 2015 upon their reboot and has yet to appear on his debut. After a three-year developmental from the promotion, it was reported that Garza would participate in a tournament to determine an inaugural world champion. Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling Peach Creek Developmental Wrestling (2017–2019) Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (2018) Garza made his main roster debut on the Royal Charter Tour’s second night, teaming with Jesse Alvarez as Los Siempre Amigos. They fought the Bloodhounds to a losing effort. Then, they wrestled King’s Crisis (Christopher House and Chris Raynor) to an upset victory after Conker and Max Goof interfered. The following month, he and Alvarez would chase after the UWE Duos Championships, entering a feud with The Bloodhounds and Cage Cubed, failing to capture them along the way. Dragon Fang Wrestling (2018) Ultimate Impact Wrestling (2019–present) Personality Josh is known to be a bit strange in the head; not exactly insane in the membrane or a psychopath, but just a bit strange and mysterious. Overall, he’s a decent and swell guy once they get to know him; always a carefree and lighthearted man, but at times, can be serious when he situation calls for it. He’s always had a love for art and loved to bring his enigmatic and unique imaginations to life on a canvas, especially on his hair and face when Jeff Hardy came around. Despite having little to no wrestling experience, Josh is headstrong and a brave man, always willing to take a risk as much to earning a barbwire steel chair to the skull or even dive off a high ladder onto his opponent through at table; you can say he’s kind of a backyard wrestler. No matter what the challenge is, Garza accepts it, even at the risk of his career. When it comes to management like as a boss in APEX, he’s a steady and neutral man to make sure things are in order, which is ironic since he likes to create some chaos in the ring when he wrestles. Personal life Garza cited Jeff Hardy and multiple ECW wrestlers such as Rob Van Dam, Tommy Dreamer, Raven, etc. to be wrestling inspirations and as his favorite wrestlers. Joshua is a fan of rock and heavy metal, being a fan of such bands like Slipknot, Linkin Park, Metallica, Pearl Jam, Alice in Chains, Tool, etc. Garza is in a relationship with Ashley Williams, whom is under contract with Apex Caliber Wrestling, but they let their romantic relationship to stray away from the business relationship of employer and employee in order to avoid controversy. When he was thirteen, he and Jesse Alvarez, who was twelve at the time, used a wrestling ring in the personal training room of Alvarez’s father to experience it themselves. One day, however, Josh nearly attempted a springboard maneuver with a steel chair in hand, but slipped up and nearly broke his neck on the way down along with his nose getting broken by the chair falling on his face. He was very injured, but he was alive, thankfully. When his parents and Jesse’s dad found out, they grounded them both for a good while; Garza stated to have no regrets for what he did, but also thought his parents were right. His reason for finally being part of the squared circle was hearing the news that Sarah Watkins had decided to join the wrestling business as she signed with Original Character Wrestling Federation (OCWF), apparently citing her as his inspiration for resuming his wrestling dream. In wrestling Garza’s style depends on being a high-flying wrestler with a huge specialty of extreme and hardcore wrestling style, always willing to take any quantity of paramount jeopardy, even at the risk of his life. Finishing moves * Butterfly Effect (Double Underhook Spike Piledriver) – 2019–present * Chaotic Clash (Inverted Belly-to-back Mat Slam) – 2017–2019; used as a signature move thereafter * Emotional Wreck (Lifting Single Underhook Brainbuster, sometimes from the top rope) – 2019–present * Enigmatic Bomb (High-angle Senton Bomb) * One-Winged Butterfly / Mariposa de un Ala (One-handed Electric Chair Driver) – 2019–present; parodied from Kenny Omega * Twisted Anarchy (Front Facelock Cutter) Signature moves * 450° Splash, sometimes while springboarding * Brainbuster * Corkscrew Plancha * Diving Clothesline, sometimes from the barricade * Diving Hurricanrana * Double Leg Drop to an opponent’s midsection * Double Underhook Backbreaker * Dragonrana * Enigmatic Forearm (Springboard Forearm Smash) – parodied from A.J. Styles * Flying Colors (Springboard Shooting Star Plancha) * Flying Forearm Smash * Frankensteiner * Headscissors Takedown * Multiple DDT variations ** Bullet with Butterfly Wings (Snap Double Underhook) ** Introverted Wreck (Lifting Inverted) ** Tornado * Multiple kick variations ** Baseball slide ** Brutal Dosage (Rope-aided Corner Drop, sometimes to the opponent’s face) ** Drop, sometimes from the top rope ** Enzuigiri ** Órale! Kick (Fireman’s Carry dropped into an Overhead) – adopted from Jesse Alvarez ** Running Front Drop, knocking the opponent into the turnbuckles ** Spin Mule * Multiple Suplex variations ** Butterfly ** High-angle Belly-to-back ** Sitout Inverted Slam ** Snap, sometimes into the turnbuckles ** Vertical lifted and dropped into a Neckbreaker Slam * One-man Poetry in Motion – adopted from Jeff Hardy * Peroxide (Muta Lock) * Positions himself at the top rope or on another ladder and then performs a Diving Leg Drop or a Splash after leapfrogging over the ladder – adopted from Jeff Hardy * Rebound Clothesline to an opponent outside the ring, preceded by sweeping off from the apron * Resurrection Arise (Wrist-lock transitioned into Short-arm Bicycle Knee Strike) * Rise of the Terminator (Suicide Somersault Senton, with theatrics) – adopted from Kenny Omega * Running Swinging Neckbreaker * Sitout Jawbreaker * Split-legged pin * Standing Somersault Leg Drop * Suicide Dive * Willow’s Whisper ''(Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded Corkscrew Senton to a standing opponent) Managers Nicknames * '“Enigmatic (Garza)”''' * “The Chaotic Enigma” * “The Ultimate Risktaker” * “The New Gen of Extreme / Hardcore” * “The Rainbow-haired Prince” * “The King of Butterflies” Entrance themes * “Falling Apart” by Zebrahead (APEX; 2013 – present) * “Resurrected” by Peroxwhy?gen (2017 – present) * “Latino Heat” by Jim Johnston (March 2018 – August 2018; used while teaming with Jesse Alvarez) * “You’re My Best Friend” by Queen (2019 – present; used while teaming with Jesse Alvarez) Championships and accomplishments Trivia Category:Wrestling Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers Category:PCUW Wrestlers